Oracle Kuroichi
Backstory In the ancient times, Oracle was born to Adamaris and Ryuichi Atali. Her father was a failed magician, whilst her mother was a full-blooded Oscuri. Oracle never liked her parents, but she had a somewhat stable relationship with her younger sister, Kina. Oracle was often deemed a "fortune teller" at a young age, being able to predict small events in the near future. At the age of 17, however, Oracle had visions of her parents dying, Adamaris being murdered, and Ryuichi committing suicide. About a week later, this vision became reality. Oracle, overwhelmed had no idea what to think, despite never quite liking her parents. From that point, Oracle looked after Kina. Though as Oracle's ability to see into the future grew, she also grew to dislike her, seeing what Kina would do in the future. Kina never believed in Oracle's abilities, claiming she was insane, and that her predictions were either coincidences or just lies made after the events had happened. At this point, Kina had discovered her Dark Magic, and was already mastering it. However, Kina had become arrogant, greedy and corrupt because of it. The two fought for the title of leader of the Atali Tribe, with Kina ultimately winning. Oracle left, and was presumably killed by Yurina Jackson along with Kina's eldest daughter, Kimali. Oracle survived however, having been revived by her fiance, Nabuyuki Kuroichi. Since Oracle had no involvement with the Atali Tribe, she could spend more time with him, soon enough falling pregnant and getting married to him. Oracle eventually returned one last time to the Atali Tribe, only to find a dying Kina. She had been bested by Yurina herself, now in the same spot she had left Oracle at her presumed death. Kina begged Oracle to save her, but she didn't, instead finishing Kina off as an act of revenge, and due to her own beliefs that eliminating Kina would better the future. The Atali Tribe collapsed, Oracle and Nabuyuki moving to the Kuroichi Tribe, which in a few generations time would become the Collett Clan. Oracle and Nabuyuki had 5 children together, a set of triplets, all girls, and two sons. Nabuyuki was eventually killed in battle, leaving Oracle and the children devastated. For generations Oracle watched over her children, grandchildren, great-grandchildren, until the Collett Clan was formed. For some time Oracle acted as an adviser for the Clan's leader, until she foresaw her own death, building a temple near the base of the Collett Clan to be her final resting place, as well as a place where her memories and predictions could be seen for thousands of years to come. The Collett Clan called it 'The Temple of Orakuru'. Shortly after the temple was completed, Oracle died in her sleep, being put to rest in the temple. Many legends say her spirit still wanders the temple, and sometimes even the base of the Collett Clan... Personality Oracle was heavily reliant on logic. She was often seen as emotionless because of this, but as her ability to see into the future grew, she began to develop a very slight ego, however over time this dissipated, though she later became more and more reliant on her powers to determine the future. Even with this ability, Oracle never was perfectly happy, as her powers enabled her to see the deaths of her loved ones, only to later witness them for herself, having a much longer life than the typical human. Appearance Oracle was said to have had long, reddish blonde hair, and violet eyes. Upon marrying Nabuyuki, her eyes became a scarlet colour. She was quite tall for the average female due to her half-Oscuri blood, and had the ability to shapeshift into an Oscuri form. Often she wore very long, flowy and fancy dresses, which is shown in many depictions of her made by the Collett Clan. Relationships * Adamaris Atali - Mother (deceased) * Ryuichi Atali - Father (deceased) ** Kina E. Atali - Sister (deceased) *** Kimali Omaro-Atali - Niece (deceased) *** Cedelia Omaro-Atali - Niece (deceased) *** Narumi Omaro-Atali - Niece (deceased) * Nabuyuki Kuroichi - Husband (deceased) ** Unknown 3 daughters and 2 sons (all deceased) * Atali Tribe - Former Tribe * Kuroichi Tribe/Collett Clan - Loyalty Category:Female Category:Clan Legends Category:Atali Family Category:Collett Clan Category:Kuroichi Family Category:Kuroichi Tribe Category:Characters Category:Characters In Need of Development Category:Deceased Characters